


The Salt Fic (a.k.a I crave that mineral)

by Lunala



Series: Meme Series (because I'm a jerk) [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), The salt fandom
Genre: Don't Kill Me, Goat, I crave that mineral, M/M, Other, animorph kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunala/pseuds/Lunala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil, 5ever in love. Let's see them get... salty ;)<br/>(I'm so sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Salt Fic (a.k.a I crave that mineral)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bri622](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri622/gifts).



> This is for my "wife"  
> You better be happy with this Brianna.  
> For anyone else, I'm so so sorry.

Hai, me name be Dan. I luv my boyfrend Phil v v mucho. 1 day, I think it was yestruday. He cam up to meh and siad

 """I love yew danyul"""

"""I love yew two, lets make out"""

"""okay lover, lettuce leaf"""

we walked over to the smexy-time room, wair we do the smexy things.

he pounced on top of me, like a smexy saphire eyed goat. He kised me hard, almost as hard as my dick, and we siad smexy thangs.

just when he was aboot to foock me, he bleated, like, a goat?????

"""philp, r u tryna be a goat"""

"""no, I AM a gOAt""""

"""phl wat"""

"""BLEAAAAAAAT"""

he piked meh up, using his now goat-like teeth, and took me too the bathrom.

"""danyul, I'm gona fuck you so hard, that my cum is gona shoot out ur nose"""

"""yassssss philip do dis to me"""

"""but first... tell me what you crave the most"""

"""I crave... i crave u phil"""

"""no!!! u must crave... my mineral"""

he puled the shower curtain, revealing a tub filled with salt. 

THE MINERAL

"""give me the mineral Phil, I want-no I crave it"""

"""I thought so dan, crave that mineral"""

he smexily pulled me into the tub with him, and he reveeled his giant babby-maker, it was throbbing. 

I WANTED HIS MINERAL

I CRAVED IT

"""philll no lube please just alllll of meeee and alllll of uuuuuu"""

"""I hoped u wood say that you such a thot, mmm yass"""

he bent me ovr, putting my face in the MINERAL

I LOOOOOVED EET

"""ooh yeah bab, I'm gona rock wit u (allll niiight)"""

he grabed a handful of tHE MINERaL

"""I now dat u siad no lube, but can we use this salt"""

"""YASS FIL JUST FUCK ME ITS TRU I CRAVE U"""

be4 I cood react, he stufed my bum full of thE MIneRAL

"""OOOOH F YA FILIP I LURVE THE MINERAL SO MUCH STUF MEH"""

he slid it around, filing me wit moar and moar salt.

"""r u redy 4 my massive super-dong dan"""

"""mmm yass fil do it too me doooo itttt"""

he covered his dicc in more salt, and enterd my chamber of secrets

"""OOOOHHH FIL YASSSSSS SLAY MY ASS"""

he thrusted in2 me over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over again

i screamed loudly yeling as he slayed me almost as much as tilly did to troy(e)

then I felt somthing change

i felt hair??? in my ass???

i turnd around, to see that phil had animorphed! into a goat! 

"""OH MY SWEET YESHUA PHIL IS DIS WHY YOU CRAVED THE MINERAL"""

"""baAaAaAaA"""

i quikly went in2 a 90 degree angl, waiting for goat-Phil to climb me for the mineral he crave

he did it

i comed all over the mineral

he became man again 

he comed

we cuddld in the mineral and come mix

"""you know what this is good 4 danyul"""

"""wat"""

"""exFOLIATION"""

we coverd each other in the mix, and we showerd together

"""danyul and filip 5evur"""

i simileed

he simileed

"""I smile... U smile... I smile... U smile"""

we got out, and we went too the bedroom 

"""dads wHY""" we heard

oops. dil saw.

we deleted him, we didnt need a kid anywae

"""Dan... I want u...all off u"""

"""how and wen babby"""

"""now... and I want u 2 make me feel like im the only goat in the world"""

he turnd in2 a goat again

"""okay fil, its time 4 round 2"""

i grabbed a bucket of the mineral, bringing it to wear goat-phil was

 

 

this was going too be fun.

~fín~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry?


End file.
